choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q!
Choro-Q! (Japanese: チョロQ! Choro-kyū!), also known as Road Trip: The Arcade Edition in North America and Gadget Racers in Europe, is a racing video game released in 2002 by Takara. It is released exclusive to the GameCube. Choro-Q! is based mainly upon Choro-Q HG 2, a predecessor, however was only sold for the GameCube. Allowing this, weapons, enhanced game physics and graphics were added to a more racing perspective to make it an arcade version. Also, as it is exclusive to the GameCube, it can be used with Choro-Q Advance 2 via the GameCube - GameBoy Advance Link Cable to unlock additional content. Gameplay Single Player Players choose which of the 10 cars as the starting cars. There is a wide variety of game modes for players to play, such as, Challenge Race, Free Run, Grand Prix, Multiplayer and some extra game modes. Players. The selection of tracks include Choro-Q Circuit, Choro-Q Park, Kids Room, After School, Choro-Q Highway, and Silver Village. The tracks come with some different lengths and even reversed versions of each track, short, middle, long, short reversed, middle reversed, and long reversed. The players can collect up to 100 bodies, when the player collected all the bodies from purchasing them on the part shop, completing a race in the first place and unlocking them by completing a Grand Prix with a great result, the player will get the most powerful engine in-game, the Devil Magnimum engine. During races, items (or power-ups) can be found on various points on the track, which can be used to slow down other cars. Also, some tracks have red arrows, which give the racer a temporary speed boost if driven over. Multiplayer Up to 4 players can race against each other in multiplayer mode. They can race on any of the unlocked tracks and have the option to choose any of the default 10 starting cars or can load a car from a save file on the memory card. There is also the option to have any of the players represented by AI (although the player can choose the cars that the AI will drive); it is possible to have a 4-car AI-only race in multiplayer mode! Battle There is a battle mode for up to 4 players. There are two teams, and the players have the option to be the driver or the shooter for each team. Any leftover positions will be filled in by AI. The shooter can aim the gun in the direction they want but can only fire when they have ammunition. Each car has a shield on it, and the first team to eliminate their opponent by shooting their car 4 times wins the battle. GameCube - Game Boy Advance Link Cable play Choro-Q! can be linked to Choro-Q Advance 2 with the use of the GameCube - Game Boy Advance Link Cable. New tracks are unlocked and the Game Boy Advance can be used as a controller. Trivia * In the After School courses, green barriers can be seen with "Choro-Q!" printed on them, which block off other parts of the course. The textures weren't change to reflect the titles of the game outside of Japan (Road Trip: The Arcade Edition in the US and Gadget Racers in Europe) * The only Choro-Q game to feature a spinning attack. * Along with Choro-Q HG3, features jumping, however in Choro-Q!, the jumping ability allows you to jump over other racers. * The only Choro-Q game to feature missiles and items during racing. * Enhanced physics compared to the other Choro-Q games. Bumping other vehicles or crashing into walls reflects real-life physics much more than the other games. * The only game where if you land on your Choro-Q's side or upside down, the car will remain that way until you use the 'jump' ability to return to normal. * Each AI is more aggressive or passive depending on their starting position, for example the AI starting in 1st and 2nd will never attack you. AI in 3rd and 9th are aggressive and slow down to purposely attack you. Some AI will hold the oil slick item and hold it until you are close enough behind them for them to deploy it. * In the "Reverse" modes, most of the AI target and attack you only. Covers Gadget Racers European Box Art.jpg|Europe GameCube front box art 54256_back.jpg|Europe GameCube back box GROP7J.png|Europe GameCube front and back box art RoadTrip_ArcadeEditionCover.png|US GameCube front box art RoadTrip_ArcadeEditionRearCover.png|US GameCube back box RoadTrip_ArcadeEditionFront_RearCovers.png|US GameCube front/back box art Category:Games Category:Discontinued